


Popcorn's Grand Adventure

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Humor, POV Critter, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: Based on a true story of a pet hamster who escaped his habitat and got lost in the house for three-plus weeks.
Kudos: 2





	Popcorn's Grand Adventure

WarmPlace

burrows games places food nana water

want bigger 

more running 

look!

wiggles

Snappy-Noise wiggles

push wiggles push again big

run out Snappy-Noise before snaps!

out

ouuuut

BringsFood burrowed in nest space under to run!

run run move under around fun around run run run run!

BringsFood nestmates chase!

hide hide hide away BringsFood

find food

strong!

bigger

bigger than BringsFood

safe under Bigger behind Bigger

good here safe here

warm here food here

.

.

.

.

.

no burrows

no hide

need hide

need hide

BringsFood nests

out out out

up up up 

.

down!

burrow

hide

cold

up? up? upupupupupupupupupup?

earthquake!

down!

WarmPlace!

burrow hide WarmPlace! food water BringsFood nana

SAFE


End file.
